The Kitten And The Straw Hat
by I'mStrangeSoWhat
Summary: Luffy, the man who will become the pirate king. The day he starts his journey is the day he finds the girl who will change his life forever, but she comes in a most unlikely form. Sorry the chapters may be a little short at the begging but it will pick up, promise.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a beautiful day, the sea was calm and sparkling under the rays of the warm sun. In a small harbor town somewhere in the East Blue a boy was loading up a dingy ready for the adventure of a lifetime.

From behind the boy came a small meow he turned around to see a small brown cat poking its head around a crate.

"Hi kitty." Said Luffy with a grin. "My names Luffy, what's your name?"

The cat held up a paw and run back around the pile of crates. "Aww, I thought that cat was going to be my friend." Whined Luffy sulking. As soon as he said it the cat came bounding back dragging a piece of paper and a pencil.

Luffy looked up and started grinning like an idiot. " Yay kitty! I knew you would come back." The cat proceeded to ignore Luffy and sat down in front of the piece of paper with the pencil in its mouth.

The cat began scribbling on the paper with Luffy looking over its shoulder. Luffy read out the contents of the letter out loud to no one in particular.

'_Hello Luffy my name is Emily, its nice to meet you.'_

"Wow you're a smart kitty aren't you, how about you be the first member of my new pirate crew?" Asked Luffy his voice full of excitement. Emily gave a mew of agreement and bounced up and down in front of Luffy. This made Luffy laughed hysterically. After a few more moments of silly antics to celebrate the pair climbed into the dinghy and sailed away toward adventure.


	2. Chapter 2:Setting Out

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Chapter 2: Setting Out

Luffy and Emily were dozing happily in the warm sun as their dingy floated around in the calm ocean.

"Ahh." Sighed Luffy as he stood up stretching. "It's such a nice day hard to believe were getting sucked into this whirlpool." He stated as the tiny boat went over the side of the giant whirlpool." Emily got up and lazily pointed to a huge barrel that was on the boat as if they wern't in impending danger. "ooh great thinking Emily" said Luffy with a massive grin on his face as he scooped up Emily and jumped inside the barrel as the boat was sucked into the whirlpool.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Coby

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Hey everyone, sorry the last 2 chapters were so short, but this one will be better (Hopefully), thanks for reading.

**Chapter 3: Hello Coby**

CRASH!

Emily woke with a start when she felt her body being smashed into the side of the barrel.

Said barrel was currently falling down a flight of stairs.

Then it proceeded to roll down the hallway and smash into the door to a room.

By some miracle Luffy had managed to stay asleep and was still happily snoring away when the barrel started rolling again.

Suddenly the barrel was tipped upright and Emily was slammed against the floor underneath Luffy. There were voices coming from outside the barrel and that finally woke Luffy up.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" yelled Luffy as he smashed through the barrel, knocking out a huge thug.

"Who are you guys?" asked Luffy casually.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yelled the two other pirates.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here" Said Luffy climbing out of the barrel

IT'S YOUR FALT!" They screamed back.

Luffy turned to leave when a sword was shoved in front of his face.

"You bastard, stop screwing around, don't you know where pirates!"

"I'm hungry got any…" Luffy asked completely ignoring the two pirates.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" Yelled the pirate.

"YOU BRAT" They yelled "DIE!" They swung their swords down towards Luffy.

In the blink of an eye the pirate's swords had been broken and there tips where lodged in the roof.

"What are you doing all of a sudden." Whined Luffy looking down at the two pirates who where practically in tears on the ground.

"who are you?"

"Me I'm Monkey. , nice to meet you." Replied Luffy grinning.

The two men ran out the door screaming and dragged the comrade out with them.

"What…what just happened?" Asked the kid with pink hair.

"What's with them?" Commented Luffy.

"Hurry up and run, when they come back with there friends you'll be killed!" The boy shouted.

"Even so I'm hungry." Replied Luffy casually.

"How can you say that so calmly, there's lots of pirates on the deck!" yelled the boy as he latched onto Luffy's arm.

"Hey Emily come on." Luffy shouted over his shoulder.

"Huh, who's Emily, is she a friend of yours?" Asked the boy.

"yeah, you could say that." Replied Luffy grinning even more.

Reluctantly Emily jumped out of the barrel and walked towards Luffy who had dragged the boy into a storage room.

"Your friend is… a cat." Said the boy sweat dropping.

Meanwhile Luffy was dancing round the room looking for food, he found a crate of apples and began eating them.

"Hey Emily catch!" Luffy yelled and threw an apple to Emily, which she caught in her mouth.

"I'm Coby, and your Luffy-san right? That was amazing what you did back there."

"Is this a pirate ship?" asked Luffy his mouth full of apple.

"No, this ship isn't. This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now."

"Mmm… it doesn't really matter." Replied Luffy still munching on apples.

"Are there any boats on this ship?" asked Luffy

"There should be, but…" Coby was cut of

"My ship got sucked into a whirlpool."

"eh, that whirlpool? You should be dead."

"Yeah, it really surprised me, if it weren't for Emily I'd be dead." Luffy said grinning as if it was totally normal.

"Luffy, you know that Emily is a _cat_ right?" Coby said

Emily turned to Coby and glared at him, Coby shrank back against the wall while Luffy laughed.

"Hey Coby, are you a pirate as well?" Luffy said quickly changing the subject before Emily could kill Coby.

Coby then told the story of how he got on a boat to go fishing but it was actually going to a pirate ship.

Emily's P.O.V

Jeez Coby was stupid, was he even wearing his glasses, how can you get a fishing boat and a boat full of pirates mixed up.

3rd P.O.V

"Um Luffy-san what were you doing driffting in the ocean in a barrel?" Asked Coby

"I'm going to be the pirate king!" Replied Luffy grinning.

" P-P-Pirate King?" Repeated Coby looking totally shell shocked.

"That means Luffy-san is a pirate?"

"Right"

"Your crew?"

"None except Emily, i'm still looking."

"The Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, fame, power all united within one person! Meaning you are going after One Piece!" Yelled Coby

"Ah"

"Ah, you say?!"

"All The pirates in the world are after that treasure!"

"I am too!"

"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible! It would be impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era! It can't be done, impossible, impossible!"

BONG!

"Why did you hit me?"

"Just because."

"It's fine, i'm used to it anyway."

"It's not if it's possible or not. I do it because I want to. I decided to become the pirate king. I don't care if I die fighting for it." Luffy said as he looked at his hat.

"well, now that i'm full maybe I should go find a boat. Maybe they'll give me one if I ask... If there good people. " Said Luffy standing up and totally breaking the moment.

"I've never thought of that." whispered Coby.

"Can I do that too? Not afraid to die."

"What?'

"Maybe, i can join the marines."

"Marines?"

"Thats right! It's my dream to catch bad guy's!" Shouted Coby

"It's been my dream ever since my childhood! Can i do it?!"

"How would I know." Answered Luffy laughing.

"No I will do it! I'm going to get out there and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No, I will catch Alivida!" Coby yelled.

suddenly the roof collapsed, and through the dust came a huge shape.

"Making a friend like this... Who are you going to catch... Eh, Coby!" Yelled Alvida

Luffy leaned forward but suddenly two swords were thrust through the wall centimetres from his head.

"Your not the pirate hunter Zoro." Said Alivida grinning evilly.

"Coby!Who's the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

"That is of course..." Coby stuttered

"Who's this fat lady?" Luffy interjected.

Everybody froze with their mouths hanging open, exept for Emily who was rolling around on the floor laughing, or whatever cats do when something funny happens.

"BRAT!" Alvida screamed swinging her iron mace.

Luffy jumped out of the way and grabbed Coby and Emily pulling them up through the hole in the ceiling.

Once on deck Alvida's pirates attacked Luffy, but he dogged them easily and knocked them all out.

A man came at Luffy from behind, but he dogged and used him to knock out all the other pirates.

A huge groupe of men came at Luffy from behind with swords.

"It's not fair to attack with more people!" Luffy yelled as he was chased by the group.

Luffy grabbed hold of the mast but kept running. To the amazement of everyone, Luffy's arm stretched until he couldn't go any further.

"Just kidding!" Luffy said grinning.

"GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKET!" Luffy yelled as he fired himself at the men.

"Luffy-san, what are you?" Coby asked looking at all the men that were out cold.

"Me, I'm a rubber man." Luffy replied stretching his cheek.

"Rubber man...That..." Coby began but stopped when he noticed Alvida was behind him. Coby quickly run and hid behind Luffy.

"You ate the devils fruit right?" Asked Alvida.

"Yeah, I ate the rubber fruit." Replied Luffy.

"Is that so, I heard rumours about it but I never thought it really existed. You also have some moves, are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate."

"Pirate? just you?"

"No, I have my first crew mate already, but i'll find more. Let's see... about 10 people sounds right." Replied Luffy

"I see, so your a pirate." Alivida said laughing.

"That makes us enemies, doesn't it?"

"Lu- Lu- Luffy-san, run." whispered Coby

"Why?" asked Luffy

"You saw the power of that iron club didn't you? That person is the stro.." Coby stopped as he remembered Luffy's words from earlier.

"The number one what?" Alvida asked grinning slyly.

"Num...num...num..." Coby stuttered.

"NUMBER ONE STINKING OLD HAG!" Yelled Coby.

Luffy began to laugh and Emily fell on the floor, again.

"What did you say?!" Yelled Alvida veins popping on her forehead.

"I will join the marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" Shouted Coby

"I'll...I'll I'll do what I want!"

"I'll join the marines, join the marines and..."

"Capture you!" Yelled Coby.

"Little Brat!" Screamed Alvida preparing to end Coby's life.

"Well said." Said Luffy stepping in front of Coby.

Alvida's club hit him right on the head, Luffy use grinned.

"Doesn't hurt." Said Luffy

"What!" Yelled Alvida

"Because I'm made of rubber." Luffy said his grin widening.

Luffy punched Alvida square in the face, which sent her reeling back.

Luffy's arm flew back and began stretching.

"GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as he punched Alvida in the stomach so hard she was sent flying away past the horizon.

"Hey." Luffy yelled to the shocked men.

"Give Coby a boat, he's going to join the Marines."

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Suddenly three huge cannon balls were shot near the two ships.

"That's the...Marines!" Yelled Coby.

"Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Asked Luffy

"I'm a pirate time to run!" Yelled Luffy grabbing Emily and jumping over the railing.

"How can I... They'ed arrest me before I could join." Yelled Coby.

Luffy's new boat splashed down into the water next to another boat with a girl in it.

And so they set out... again.

Hi guy's it's me again, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, it helps motivate me.


End file.
